undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SCPTale (Bakachan42 Version)
SCPTale is a crossover between Undertale/Deltarune and SCP Foundation, a fictional organization documented by the web-based collaborative fiction project of the same name. In universe, the SCP Foundation is responsible for locating and containing individuals, entities, locations, and objects that violate natural law (referred to as SCPs). In SCPTale, each Undertale/Deltarune character has two counterparts, a human and an SCP- The explanation is that the SCPs are seeping through an alternate dimension, and each SCP is a counterpart to that human individual. SCPs SCP-049- Alphys Object Class- Euclid SCP-049-A is a female, short (4' 3") entity that responds to 'Alphys' in what appears to be the garb of a medieval plague doctor- However, the outfit has been proven to be biological, identified as reptilian. She hates 'the Pestilence', and it is often the only thing she talks about- The definition of this 'Pestilence' is still unknown. She often identifies certain individuals as having the 'Pestilence', and gets visibly irate. If the individual is not removed from the area, SCP-049-A will attack. She kills by touch, and any individual touched by SCP-049-A will cease all biological functions, instantly dying. She is often remorseful and frustrated after the death, especially if she believes that the 'Pestilence' has not been removed. She will then perform a crude surgery on the corpse using strange tools she acquires from a small bag she carries with her everywhere. She will then reanimate the corpse as SCP-049-B, although it will not be the same person as before, retaining only basic motor skills. SCP-049-A can then instruct SCP-049-B to do her bidding, often attacking anyone with the 'Pestilence'. SCP-049-A has often referred to these zombie-like servants as being cured of the 'Pestilence'. Despite her effect, she is cooperative with the Foundation and can speak English and Medieval French. SCP-096- Napstablook Object Class- Euclid SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 7' 8" tall. It has very little muscle mass, possibly from malnutrition, and arms grossly out of proportion with the rest of its body. Its skin is almost translucent without a trace of body hair. If a person sees the face of SCP-096, they will be attacked and killed within 2 minutes- Seeing SCP-096 in person is not needed, as a photograph also produces the same effect. SCP-106- Sans Object Class- Keter SCP-106 resembles a human skeleton in an advanced state of decomposition. It is not very quick or flexible and can remain motionless for days at a time. It uses corrosion to break down any material that stands in its way. It commonly consumes humans between the ages of 10 to 25. SCP-173- Mad Dummy Object Class- Euclid SCP-173 is a strangely shaped humanoid dummy. Its origin is unknown, and those that have had contact with SCP-173 instinctively know to keep it in their line of site, as it can only move if it is not observed. For an unknown reason, it leaves a thick layer of dust on its floor, meaning its cell must be cleaned out twice a week. Three personnel will enter the room- One to clean and the other two to keep watch on SCP-173. If one of them needs to blink, they must inform the other, as SCP-173 will attack if both of them blink simultaneously. Its choice of attack is to snap a human's neck at the base of the skull or by strangulation. SCP-303- Toriel Object Class- Euclid SCP-303 is a nude, sexless, emaciated humanoid covered in which fur and two horns. Instead of normal facial features, its head is dominated by a large mouth with abnormally large teeth. It lets out a constant wheezing noise that can be heard from the next room. SCP-303 can materialise and will behind any closed door, hatch, or other entryway barrier. It will remain at the other side and watch anyone go past through the glass if present. If any individual tries to open the door, they will be gripped with an intense, paralysing fear. The fear is indescribable but some have compared it to arachnophobia, as in it exists on a genetic level. Foundation testing has revealed that SCP-303 is not causing this effect intentionally, and it is simply a byproduct of its biology. SCP-682- Susie Object Class- Keter '''SCP-682 must be destroyed as soon as possible, '''although the Foundation possesses no method of harming her, they only know how to contain her. SCP-682 is a reptilian creature that responds to the name 'Susie' due to a strange sequence of events. She has extremely high intelligence, able to communicate with other SCPs that it has been exposed to. SCP-682 has an immense hatred of all other lifeforms. SCP-993- Jevil Object Class- Safe SCP-993 is a television show titled 'Jevil the Clown', and appears to be an educational cartoon with the plot of most episodes featuring the titular Jevil the Clown learning a new skill or activity, which is usually illegal or malevolent, giving the children viewing details on how to perform the activity.. When the programme is viewed, anyone over age 10 will fall unconcious, only awakening at the end of the episode. SCP-1231- Soul Container Object Class- Euclid SCP-1231 is an old black Amiga 12000 computer, made by Commodore International. It runs by itself and only displays one screen full of thumbnails, the Primary Screen. There are 4325 thumbnails, shifted into rows of 20, ascending numerically, and each assigned a colour. A scrollbar is located on the right side of the screen. Every thumbnail is a low-resolution moving picture. A few of them have even made sounds, despite the lack of speakers on SCP-1231. Clicking on a thumbnail expands it to the size of the screen, and all of them contain unknown people performing actions on a loop. SCP-1471- W.D. Gaster Object Class- Euclid SCP-1471 is a 9.8MB app titled 'Survey Program'. Somehow, it bypasses all security measures and, once it has been installed by the user, it cannot be removed. No icons are shown on the phone, making the user if they even installed it in the first place. SCP-1471 will then begin to send images to the user every few hours. All of them will include the physical manifestation of SCP-1471, a large humanoid figure with a human skull, in settings the user knows from their own life. If the user does not stop using the app and seeing the images within the first 90 hours of exposure, SCP-1471 will begin appearing in their real life, always in the corner of their eye, sometimes trying to communicate in an unknown language. SCP-1981- Asgore Object Class- Safe SCP-1981-A is a Betamax tape. On the side of it is 'ASGORE DREEMURR CUT UP WHILE TALKING'. The film appears to be a home recording of one of O5-10's speeches. Nothing seems out of the ordinary until 1 minute and 10 seconds in, when it deviates until it becomes unrecognisable as the original speech. At 5 minutes in, wounds can be seen slowly appearing on O5-10. Despite the severity of the lacerations, O5-10 continues to give his speech until either his vocal cords are severed or the tape degrades to static at the 22 minute mark. Rewinding SCP-1981-A will change the speech O5-10 is giving, sometimes referencing events that hadn't happened at the time of the speech. A figure in purple robes often appears near O5-10, known as SCP-1981-B. SCP-2006- Flowey Object Class- Keter SCP-2006 is a nebulous shape-shifting entity that can morph into any object of any shape, mass, volume, density, and chemical structure- However, the Foundation has convinced it that Flowey, a character from the children's cartoon series 'Flowey's Fun Show', is mankind's greatest fear, so it rarely leaves that form, as its goal is causing as much fear as humanly possible SCP-2935- The Underground Object Class- Keter SCP-2935 is a space-time anomaly that exists within a limestone cave beneath a cemetery in Joppa, Indiana. The cemetery was abandoned for over 100 years ago and was rediscovered by the Foundation when they heard a radio signal coming from it. They sent a drone into the cave and it reemerged on a seemingly identical Earth, with no life whatsoever, biological or mechanical. They decoded the signal and discovered that something had breached containment at the alternate universe's Foundation.